parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Omega Bros. Donnybrook
Super Omega Bros. Donnybrook is a fighting game parody of Super Smash Bros. Brawl and the third installment of the Super Omega Bros. series. It uses primarily Ghostbusters characters but it features multiple others as well. The game was created by ninadinacaliente. Gameplay Like its predecessor, Super Omega Bros. Rumpus differs from traditional fighting games as the objective is to force their opponents beyond the boundaries of the stage. Most attacks inflict damage and can, if enough damage is dealt, knock back the enemy. Each character's health is measured by a meter that represents damage as a percentage. The higher the percentage value, the farther the player gets knocked back, and the easier they are to knock off the stage, which will result in the character's death and the loss of a stock, or life. The character's maximum damage is 499% before they lose a life indubitably. Unlike other games of the same genre, in which moves are entered by multiple button-input combinations, most moves in Super Omega Bros. Rumpus can be accessed via one-button presses and a joystick direction. During battles, items related to Ghostbusters, Pretty Cure, CAPTURE, or Honkai Impact 3 fall onto the game field. These items have purposes ranging from inflicting damage on the opponent to restoring health to the player. Additionally, most stages have a theme relating to one of the four featured games and are interactive to the player. Although the game rendered in three dimensions, players can only move on a two-dimensional plane. Not all stages are available immediately; like players, some stages must be "unlocked" by achieving particular requirements. Some stages feature moving elements and platforms and hazards that harm players, while others lack these elements. Single-player mode provides the player with a variety of side-scrolling fighting challenges. The applicable modes range from "Classic Mode", which involves the player battling multiple computer-controlled opponents and a boss character, to "The Home Run Game", a minigame involving the player trying to launch a sandbag as far as possible with a Home Run Bat. Some of these modes are personalized for the character; for example, "The Bullseye Game" sets out a specialized area for a character in which they aim to destroy ten targets in the least amount of time they can. These areas may include references to that particular character's past and legacy. The "Moving Boars" minigame from the prequel was not included in Rumpus. Instead, Rumpus introduced "Adventure Mode", which takes the player to several predefined universes of characters in the Nintendo franchise. "All-Star Mode" is an unlockable feature that requires the player to defeat every character in the game in pairs while having only three health supplements between battles. In Multiplayer mode, up to four players or computer-controlled characters may fight in a free-for-all or on separate teams. The central processing unit characters' artificial intelligence difficulty is ranked from one to nine in ascending order of difficulty. Individual players can also be handicapped; the higher the handicap, the stronger the player. Victory is determined in five ways, depending on the game type. The most common multiplayer modes are “Time mode”, where the player or team with the most KOs and least falls wins after a predetermined amount of time, and "Stock mode", a battle in which the last player or team with lives remaining wins. This can be changed to less conventional modes like "Coin mode", which rewards the richest player as the victor. Players must collect coins created by hitting enemies and try not to lose them by falling off the stage; harder hits release higher quantities of coins. Other options are available, updating from Super Smash Bros., such as determining the number and type of items that appear during the battle. Characters Donnybrook allows the player to select from sixty-nine playable characters. Some are new, but others return from Rumpus and the original Omega Bros —in some cases updated or refined, either in appearance, fighting capabilities, or both. For example, Dani and Lou have adopted designs from after becoming the Chicago Ghostbusters, while it is now possible to play with the Pretty Cure characters in their civilian forms. Kallen Kaslana, Shelby, and Rita are the first characters to not return from a previous game, though they do appear as stickers and/or trophies. #Dr. Peter Venkman #Dr. Ray Stantz #Dr. Egon Spengler #Winston Zeddemore #Janine Melnitz #Walter Peck #Slimer #Mayor Lenny #Spectral Peter Venkman #Spectral Ray Stantz #Spectral Egon Spengler #Spectral Winston Zeddemore #Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black #Honoka Yukishiro/ Cure White #Hikari Kujou/Shiny Luminous #The Sorcerer #Mina Pika #Charles Leonardo #Jayda Utensil #Dr. Medicine #Jessie and Jess #Sanguinoso #Kylie Griffin #Rookie/Bryan Welsh #Ron Alexander #Jenny Moran #Dani Shpak #Lou Kamaka #The Bogeyman #The Grundel #Samhain #Eugene Visitor #Virginia Strauss #Monika #Sayori #Yuri #Natsuki #Kallen Kaslana (Unavailable) #Egon Spengler from Extreme Ghostbusters #Shelby (Unavailable) #Rita (Unavailable) #Special Agent Jim Savage #Special Agent Melanie Ortiz #Dr. Peter Venkman from the Real Ghostbusters #Dr. Ray Stantz from the Real Ghostbusters #Dr. Egon Spengler from the Real Ghostbusters #Winston Zeddemore from the Real Ghostbusters #Janine Melnitz from the Real Ghostbusters #Ciel Kirahoshi/Cure Parfait #Mr. Truck #Dr. Erin Gilbert #Dr. Abby Yates #Dr. Jillian Holtzmann #Patty Tolan #Kevin Beckman #Strawberry Shortcake #Skater Goat and Bird Flip #Mike the Golem #Roger Baugh #Janine Melnitz from Extreme Ghostbusters #Eduardo Rivera #Garrett Miller #Kylie Griffin from Extreme Ghostbusters #Roland Jackson #Samuel Hazer #Alan Crendall #Bridget Gibbons #Gabriel Sitter #Vigo the Carpathian Some previously represented series have had more characters added to Donnybrook. The Answer the Call Ghostbusters (51-55) from the new Ghostbusters reboot, the Extreme Ghostbusters (60-64) from the 1997 Ghostbusters cartoon sequel, and the Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters (65-68) from the 2011 video game make their first appearance in the Omega Bros. series. Other newcomers are the first to represent their series. These include characters such as Strawberry Shortcake (56), representing the Strawberry Shortcake 2003 series for the first time since 2008, Skater Goat and Bird Flip (57) of the Guys who Skate series, and Mike the Golem (58), as he appears only Ghostbusters Crossing over and the Ghostbusters comic's 2018 annual. Randomly Spawning Items *Sword (Can be used by anyone) *Shield (Can be used by anyone) *Ghost Trap (Can be used by anyone, but gives bonuses to 2, 10, 45, and 63) *Proton Grenade (Can be used by anyone but it damages a supernatural user slightly when using) *Pistol (Can be used by human users only) *Spooky Fog (Can be used by supernatural users only) *Speed Shoes (Can be used by anyone but 7) *Proton Pack (Can be worn by 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 10, 11, 12, 23, 24, 25, 33, 39, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 58, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67, or 68) *Heart Arrow (Can be used by 20, 27, 37, 40, 49, or 56) *PKE Meter (Can be used by 2, 3, 10, 11, 14, 20, 23, 24, 27, 33, 39, 46, 51, 53, 59, 63, 64, or 68) *First Aid Kit (Can be used by 20, 27, or 40) *Camera (Can be used by 5, 6, 21, 28, 34, 35, 41, or 42) *Car (Can be used by 1, 6, 8, 9, 32, 50, 65, 66, 67, or 68) *Super Spring (Can be used by 7, 13, 14, 15, or 49) *Portal Gun (Can be used by 16, 17, 29, 39, 40, 41, or 69) *Tobin's Spirit Guide (Can be used by 2, 10, 17, 18, 24, 36, or 45) *Megaphone (Can be used by 1, 5, 6, 8, 9, 13, 16, 25, 37, 44, 48, 57, 60, 61, 62, or 65) *Beaker (Can be used by 3, 11, 18, 20, 33, 41, 46, 53, or 64) *Big Heart (Can be used by 4, 7, 12, 15, 17, 23, 35, 47, 49, or 56) *Dual Pistol (Can be used by 21, 26, 33, 34, 57, 59, or 63) *Rocket Boost (Can be used by 50 or 62) Trivia *The made-up characters are the Sorcerer, Mina, Charles, Jayda, Dr. Medicine, Jessie, Jess, Sanguinoso, Virginia, Rita, Shelby, Mr. Truck, Skater Goat, and Bird Flip. *The new characters are Erin, Abby, Holtzmann, Patty, Kevin, Strawberry, Skater Goat, Bird, Mike, Roger, XGB Janine, Eduardo, Garret, XGB Kylie, Roland, Samuel, Alan, Bridget, Roland, and Vigo. Category:Video games Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoof Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs Category:Super smash bros spoofs Category:Power of the Mets Category:Super Omega Bros